An alternate Ending
by fourwalls
Summary: A different view on the conversation between Bobby and Rogue after she took the cure. A different attitude, a way different ending. A surprise character inside


An Alternate Ending

I don't know if anyone made any story quite similar to this but, I just wanted to see a kickass Rogue, I guess we all do. But I liked movie rogue, up to x-men 2, x-men 3 made her really lame.

Warning: If you like Kitty or Bobby, well, this is a warning, you may not like this one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the X-men, this is just for entertainment**

* * *

Takes place during the end of X-men 3, after the battle in Alcatraz

"What? Rogue's already here" Bobby asked as he heard two girls talking around the corner. "So-"

"I think you better see her for yourself." One girl named Lisa said to him, a bit nervously if Bobby's observation was right.

After telling this to him, they immediately went, leaving Bobby behind wondering what they meant. Someone approached him from behind.

"Hey," came the melancholic voice of Kitty. There were a lot of deaths that happened during the past days and this still affected many of the people residing in the Xavier's institute. The loss of Charles Xavier is the greatest, and Kitty was greatly affected.

"Hey," Bobby replied. He turned around to face Kitty.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, as her brows furrowed with concern.

"Rogue's back."

"Oh, I see." Kitty answered, as she crossed her arms. There was a look of annoyance in her face as she said this.

Bobby sighed, he understood why, The Cure. "Look, it is not her fault, it's not like she wanted to be one of us, and compared to other's power, hers is quite difficult." He explained.

Kitty took a breath of air, "I know, I just can't help but feel that she turned her back on us for—"

Her statement was cut short when someone coughed to get their attention. It was Logan leaning against the door going to the hall, cigar in mouth. He looked at Kitty raising his eyebrows, then at Bobby.

Kitty and Bobby looked at each other and then to the ground, both shifting uncomfortably. They knew that Logan and Rogue go way back, well at least longer than them. It was long since Bobby overcame the feeling of jealousy for the man standing in front of them. Rogue admitted that he admired Logan, but who she loved was him. And he believed that. And it was true.

Logan took a puff of his cigarette and blew it in the air. Despite being in the school , he took an occasional breaking of the rules such as smoking within the school premises.

"Hey kid," He nodded at Bobby, "Marie is upstairs, why don't you pay her a visit?"

It always pushed the wrong buttons for him when he hears Logan speak of Rogue's name. But he always manages to suppress the feeling. He can see that Logan has no interest in his Rogue in that way.

Bobby did not say anything and just looked at Kitty's direction, taking his leave, and turned to his heels and walked up to the stairs to Rogue's room. As he approached her room, he stopped and composed himself. He quietly went inside.

There, Rogue was sitting in the bed, gazing at the window, her hands were tucked in front so there was no way Bobby could see whether it was gloved or not.

As if realizing there was someone inside the room, Rogue suddenly turned to look at her back. She looked at him, and then stood from her bed. She reached or his hand and now Bobby saw that she was ungloved. He took her hand and gently examined them, shaking his head slightly.

Bobby peeled his eyes away from their hands as he realized there was no painful pull that is felt as he held it. The sensation of being sucked dry, from what he experienced from their kiss in John's house was absent. He shifted his gaze at Rogue's face. She was also looking at her hand, marveling at the sensation.

"But this isn't what I wanted" Bobby said, his voice soft.

Rogue was now looking into his eyes, "I know," she said "It's what I wanted."

Bobby smiled at Rogue, and she smiled back. But suddenly there was a change in her expression, a glint in her eyes as she squinted and continued, still looking into his eyes "But, I'm wondering though, whoever told you I did this for you?"

Bobby's eyes widened, he was dumbstruck. Did I hear her right? _What the-._

Rogue smiled smugly, and then he looked past him as if looking at something, or someone.

It was only then that Bobby realized that someone was standing by the door to Rogue's room. He turned around. He was still in shock, Rogue, the sweet girl, he could never imagine her talking the way she did, and acting the way she did. He looked at the man, probably 3 years older than them, standing in front of them. His wavy brown hair framing his face, and he's got the perfect tan. Bobby knows when he sees a handsome man, and this man was. But his eyes-

"Hello, Mon Ami" The man said, and began shuffling his playing cards.

His eyes were black all over, and his pupils were red. Bobby then turned to look at Rogue who was smiling at this man standing in front of them.

"Bobby, meet Remy,"Rogue smiled wider, "so if you'll excuse me," she said as she skimmed right past him, to go to Remy. With a little bounce in her ass, Bobby noted.

He watched as Rogue held out her hand and this Remy, took it and kissed her hand, bowing at the same time.

As if brought back to his senses, Bobby said, "What's the meaning of this?"

Rogue turned around, and raised her eyebrows "You can go back to Kitty for all I care," Bobby's eye widened, Remy grinned, "Oh, so you think I didn't know? Don't take me for someone who is stupid, I saw you kissing, and it wasn't only once." She sighed , looked down and looked back at Bobby. "I'm tired of being treated like that." She finished and then as if remembering something, she said, "and yeah, tell Logan I am not a kid." She finished and turned around.

He did not fail to notice Remy's hand sliding low into Rogues back, almost reaching her butt. They started leaving the room. Bobby, could not protest, because she was right, but he was jealous. Now that he can touch Rogue, he still can't. How fucked up is that? He thought.

"You can have your boy toy." Rogue was talking to someone outside her door.

Bobby went to see, it was Kitty, who turned pale, then red from anger. She stalked away from them. He then turned his attention to Remy and Rogue who were walking further, she can hear Rogue giggling, darkly.

Since when did Rogue knew? Why did she not tell me? Bobby said as he was filled with regret and shame.

* * *

How did you like it? Well, I told you if you liked Bobby and Kitty, you may not like this. But I thought this was a cool way to end. It's not that I hate Bobby, he's a kind boy, it's just that Bobby and Rogue doesn't have that much chemistry, I think. Rogue is for bad boys. My opinion. But I disliked him when he was ignoring Rogue for Kitty. I mean come on.\

Please Review. Thank you.


End file.
